Poisson d'Avril
by akihito-san
Summary: le yakusa propose un travail a notre jeune photographe. Mais de quoi s'agit-il?


Poisson d'avril

Poisson d'avril

_Bonjours, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, elle n'est pas terrible, mais c'est ma première. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi, et je vous promets que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Merci d'avance._

Le printemps était survenu depuis peu. Nous sommes le premier Avril, jour du défilé de mode dont était victime notre photographe. Il avait accepté de remplacer un modèl malade, désirant gagner de quoi payer son loyer. Il se trouvait donc devant une immense bâtisse où allait se tenir le lieu du défilé.

Quatre jours plus tôt.

Le silence fut perturbé lorsque le réveil sonna dans le petit appartement, propageant un bruit insupportable. Le jeune homme se réveilla et arrêta cette chose qui l'empêchait de dormir. On était le 28 Mars et cela faisait deux semaines que le travail se faisait attendre. Le chauffage avait été coupé, faute d'argent, et les huissiers étaient même venus faire le tour des lieux. Si cette situation continuait, il allait se retrouver SDF errant dans les rues de Tokyo pour se trouver un habit et de quoi manger. Même si pour cela il serait forcé de chercher dans les poubelles.

Il se leva de son lit avec une lenteur impressionnante et alla s'assoir sur une chaise ce trouvant dans le salon. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer noir qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Il resta là à se morfondre sur son misérable sort. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de broyer du noir mais là, la déprime était au menu du jour.

Il sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il sorti de ses pensées, pour ce lever et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Il la referma aussitôt en voyant qui était derrière. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là celui la. Cet homme n'en avait pas marre de venir ? Surtout que c'était de sa faute ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les enlèvements, les problèmes d'argents… Tout !!

Le yakusa fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était qu'on lui claque la porte au nez. Surtout qu'il était venu pour aider son jeune amant. Bien qu'il savait d'avance que celui-ci refuserait.

-« Ouvre cette porte » demanda calmement l'homme d'affaire

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux? » répondit la photographe.

-« Ne fais pas ton gamin et ouvre cette porte » insista l'homme dont la voix était devenue plus froide.

Akihito frissonna et décida d'ouvrir la porte. Le yakusa lui faisait alors face, le regardant un instant avec un air bizarre. L'homme d'affaire se retrouva en face de son amant, vêtu seulement de son boxer. Il apprécié la taille fine et la peau blanche du jeune homme, peau qu'il avait parcourut tant de fois.

-« C'est un bel accueil que tu me fais là » ironisa l'homme d'affaire.

Akihito ne comprenant pas, Il regarda le yakusa d'un air interrogateur. Le yakusa lui répondit en regardant vers le bas. C'est alors que les joues du photographe rougirent violement. Ce connard n'était pas obligé de regarder. Il courut alors vers la salle de bain et s'habilla. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa situation. Etre à moitié nu devant un pervers était un risque trop important. Il aurait pu lui sauter dessus, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite.

Il sorti de la salle de bain, habillé cette fois.

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je dormais. " demanda le jeune homme

-" Tu as le temps de dormir alors que les huissiers sont venu te voir ??"

-"Commet tu le sais ? NON pas la peine de répondre."

Le yakusa soupira et se tourna vers son jeune amant.

- "écoute moi attentivement, je t'ai trouvé un travail. Un de mes contacts styliste a perdu un modèl à cause d'une maladie. Je lui ai parlé de toi et il est d'accord pour t'embaucher"

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte ton aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin et je suis encore moins un top-model!!

-Tu a deus choix. Soit tu acceptes, soit tu te prépares à passer tout une nuit à mes cotés. Et crois moi, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

Le jeune photographe déglutit difficilement. Certes il ne voulait pas de son aide, mais encore moins passer la nuit avec lui. Surtout que cette nuit risquerait d'être un enfer. Le yakusa le regardait toujours, quand Akihito releva la tète.

-« Je vais y réfléchir » dit-il avec un enthousiasme tout particulier.

-«Tu n'as pas le choix, ton rendez vous est cette après midi à 14h. Si tu n'y vas pas, je le serai immédiatement»

Quel enfoiré celui là, il avait déjà tout prévu. Par conséquent, le jeune homme était obligé d'y aller. Le yakusa, satisfait, décida de quitter l'appartement du gamin. Une fois sorti, il entendit le jeune homme râler, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire. Son plan avait fonctionné, maintenant il lui fallait attendre le jour J.

Il était maintenant 14 heures, et le jeune homme se retrouva face au styliste. Celui-ci était petit et gros, une grande barbe noir et des yeux tout petits. Un vrai nain.

-« Alors c'est toi le jeune Takaba dont ma parler Asami? En effet tu as le corps d'un modèl. Tu es engagé tous de suite, il ne faut pas perdre de temps »

-« Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais »

-"Alors pourquoi tu est venu?"

-"Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

-« Tu n'a pas eu le choix? Ouvre tes oreilles moi j'ai un défilé à organiser, et je n'ai que quatre jours, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon model. »

-« Je….. »

-« On ne dit rien » coupa le styliste « Maintenant tu me suis et tu ne discutes pas »

Akihito accepta, même s'il n'en avait pas envi. C'était qui se gars et puis il n'avait pas la tête d'un styliste. Et le pire, c'était qu'il puait la sueur, une odeur forte et désagréable. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où il y avait des vêtements qui étaient quelque peu….douteux.

-« Il est hors de question que je porte ces choses. »

-« Pourquoi? C'est adorable ! Tiens il est bien celui là » L'homme tenait dans ses mains un pantalon noir moulant, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Une chemise blanche possédant une seule attache qui se trouvait vers le bas. Ce qui dévoilerait tout le haut du torse de son porteur. Une queue de chien ainsi que des oreilles complétaient le lot. Des tenues un peu trop sexy au goût du jeune homme.

Résigné à ne pas les porter, il commença à partir, quand une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna et vit l'homme, les sourcils froncés, le regarder.

-« Vous comptez aller où ? Vous voulez peut être que j'en parle à Asami ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera quoi faire. » Il avait un regard terrifiant, et un long frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme. L'homme barbu lui tendit un papier et demanda au photographe de signer. Celui-ci hésita mais signa. Il ne voulait absolument pas finir dans le lit d'Asami.

C'est alors que durant trois jours, il fut entrainé par le soi-disant styliste, à défiler sur scène, mettant des vêtements de plus en plus étranges.

Il regarda la bâtisse et décida d'y entrer pour se préparer. Il avait fais la connaissance de tout les models, ainsi que des concepteurs des vêtements. A l'intérieur de l'édifice, il alla vers la loge où tous le monde l'attendaient.

Tous commencèrent le défilé, mettant des tenues extravagantes. Elles étaient toutes en rapport avec le thème du chien. Ce fut au tour d'Akihito. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris transparent où l'on pouvait voir son boxer. Une chemise grise elle aussi était attachée par le bouton du milieu. Transparente, on pouvait voir les petites extrémités roses de son torse. La queue était attachée au pantalon de manière à être au milieu des…… Les oreilles quand à elles étaient fixées sur un serre-tête.

Mal à l'aise, il commença à défiler, mais rougit soudain à la vue d'un homme. Le yakusa était là ; et il le regardait défiler. Que faisait-il ici?

Il regarda dans la pièce et reconnu alors quelques personnes, la majorité étaient ses hommes, le juri aussi était composé d'hommes à Asami. Cet enfoiré était venu ce rincer l'œil et ses hommes n'en perdaient pas une miette. A moins que…. à moins que la salle entière soit composée que des hommes de main d'Asami, et que ce défilé n'avait jamais existé?? Si c'était le cas, il s'était bien fait avoir. Il se posa alors une multitude de questions sans réponse. Il comptait bien éclaircir ces questions, et cela après le défilé.

La fin arriva bien tard, et le jeune homme dont la colère était au plus haut niveau, attrapa le col du styliste et le plaqua contre le mur.

-« Pourquoi Asami était dans la salle? »

-« Réfléchit…. un peu…. tu crois sincèrement que je suis styliste ?? »

-« Tu ne l'es pas ? »

- « NON !! »

-« Alors ce défilé n'a jamais eut lieu, le juri était un faux et les spectateurs aussi ? » demanda le jeune photographe au styliste qui était toujours plaquer contre le mur.

Un homme arriva, un model plus exactement, qui attrapa le jeune homme et fit lâcher prise.

-« On a été payé par cet Asami pour mettre en place tout cela. C'était son idée »

-« Alors vous êtes qui ? »

-« Pour certain des putes, pour d'autres des comédiens en manque d'argent. Il nous a payé et nous avons exécuté ses ordres. La pièce n'était constitué que des hommes d'Asami »

-« Cet enfoiré, il va m'entendre » A ces mots il remercia le model de lui avoir expliqué et s'excusa de la violence dont il avait fait preuve. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôtel où l'homme d'affaire logeait. Il c'était fait avoir pour la unième fois, mais la, il était allait trop loin.

Asami était assis sur un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il avait enlevé sa veste et avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise. Il attendait avec impatience la venu d'un jeune homme. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il accepte ce travail. Il avait même bloqué le compte du jeune homme et avait demandé à des huissiers de lui rendre une petite visite. Obligeant le gamin à accepter.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Akihito se retrouva devant son amant qui était assit tranquillement sirotait son verre.

-« Tu pourrais frapper »

-« Enfoiré, comment as-tu osé me berner? Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter quelque chose de ta part! »

-« Tu n'étais pas heureux ? Le rôle du chien te va bien pourtant. »

-« Connard, je ne suis pas un chien, et j'en ai marre de me faire manipuler »

-« Ca c'est parce que tu le veux bien. »

-« Tu ne me manipuleras plus, fais moi confiance! »

Le yakusa sourit et se leva. Un sourire ce dessina sur ces lèvres, qui, d'après le jeune homme, ne signalait rien de bon.

-« Quoi? »

-« As tu envi de m'exciter? »Demanda le yakusa

Akihito se regarda et dans un élan se dirigea vers la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut rattrapé et jeté sur le sofa. Il était encore habillé en chien et c'était mauvais signe.

-« Tu m'appartiens, ta vie n'est qu'à moi. »

-« Je ne t'appartiens p ….. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les lèvres du yakusa s'étaient déposées sur les siennes. Il se retira ensuite pour regarder son amant. Une main se promena sur le torse du gamin, sans que celle-ci ne soit gênée pas le tissu. Les lèvres douces de son tortionnaire se déposèrent sur le cou du photographe, puis remontèrent vers son oreille.

-« Tu es très mignon comme cela » chuchota le yakusa. Et avant même que celui-ci ne prononce un mot, ces lèvres fur scellées par celles de son amant. Une langue vint alors jouer avec la sienne, faisant monter une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre. Sa main, qui était sur son torse, pinça le petit bout de peau rose, extirpant un petit gémissement à son propriétaire. Encouragé, il descendit sa main et s'arrêta au niveau de son nombril. Son sexe, déjà en érection, commençait à être un peu à l'étroit. Le yakusa déboutonna le pantalon, libérant la verge dressée qui n'attendait qu'à être soulagé. Il embrassa le jeune homme pour ensuite descendre vers l'entrejambe de son amant. Tout au long de sa descente, il parsema de baisés le corps du jeune photographe, s'attardant sur le torse. Une fois en bas, il commença à lécher le sexe de son compagnon puis le prit entièrement dans la bouche.

Le jeune homme gémit et commença à avoir vraiment chaud. Le plaisir que lui procurait le yakusa était insupportable. C'était vraiment agréable et ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il fit glisser sa main dans la chevelure noire du yakusa signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

L'homme d'affaire avait pénétrer ses doigts dans l'intimité du photographe sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il arrêta son mouvement et souleva les hanches de son amant. Il déboutonna à son tour son pantalon et le pénétra. Akihito poussa un cri de douleur, puis de plaisir. Asami avait commencé ses mouvement de va et vient, procurant un plaisir immense à son amant. Il accéléra ses mouvements, et les gémissements du photographe s'intensifièrent. La félicité arriva bien vite chez les deux hommes. L'un, dans un gémissement puissant, avait jouit dans la main du yakusa, l'autre s'était libéré à l'intérieur de l'autre homme, rependant un liquide chaud. Il se retira du jeune homme, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé et cela se voyait. Le yakusa décida de transporter le jeune homme, qui s'était endormi peu de temps après.

Il s'allongea à coté de son amant et le regarda un moment. Il décolla une mèche de sa joue qu'il caressa. Elle était douce et légèrement rose. Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du yakusa :

-« Poisson d'avril »

Fin

Merci d'avoir lut cette histoire. Mettez quelques reviews ça me ferait plaisir.


End file.
